


<Original Halloween Title>

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae





	

Halloween had always been one of your favorite days of the year. Your parents had let you trick-or-treat every year, even after it was socially unacceptable. So your high school years had been spent shepherding your younger siblings house to house while still getting your fair share of candy.

Even when you were in college, you had found friends who understood your Halloween spirit. They were always down to get candy with you, carve pumpkins, and do all of the other fun fall activities with you.

This year, you were taking a break from going door to door in favor of hosting your own party. Last year, the guys had gotten a little out of hand, something about John had snuck a flask onto the hayride and your entire group had been forcibly ejected.

So this year, in the interests of keeping your friends safe and out of jail, you were throwing a party in the house you shared and rented with Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy Schuyler. Invited were John, Alex, Lafayette, and Hercules, along with some other acquaintances.

Costumes were mandatory, on pain of death. You weren’t getting to trick or treat, but you still wanted to dress up. You just couldn’t decide what you wanted to be.

“You should be Buttercup! From The Princess Bride! You’d be so adorable!” Eliza said, looking up from her phone with a grin. You thought it over and agreed. It was your all-time favorite movie.

The Schuyler sisters helped you put together your costume and did you hair for you. You had to admit, looking in the mirror, they had done a phenomenal job on you. Peggy had borrowed a gorgeous red dress from her friend Maria and Eliza did our hair. Angelica was mainly just there to take ‘squad photos’ as she liked to say.

You were ready.

People started arriving around 8, just as planned. You were a little anxious about people actually wanting to come and that there would be enough to drink and eat and… You had to sit down and take a few deep breaths to keep yourself from spinning into tailspin of doubt.

Alex and John arrived, Lafayette not far behind. You laughed at their gray leggings and poofy shirts, with little silver swords dangling at their sides. All three had drawn tiny little mustaches on their faces.

“The 3 Musketeers?” You asked as you examined their hasty costumes. Their faces lit up in excitement. 

“We didn’t think anyone would actually know without us telling them!”

You looked around and then back at them. “Aren’t you missing your 4th musketeer?” The three exchanged a sly look that you couldn’t figure out.

“Oh, Herc? He’s running a little late. He’ll definitely be here though. And wait until you see his costume. You’ll swoon at his feet,” Alex laughed.

You laughed as well. “A nice thought, but Princess Buttercup swoons for no man.” You tried to be as nonchalant as possible. You’d never told anyone that you were practically in love with Hercules. You had done a good job of keeping your emotions out of things and just lived life as his friend. You’d rather stay his friend than make things weird for everyone.

Just then, the front door opened and Hercules walked in. He was wearing an all black ensemble with his customary black beanie and a small mask over his eyes. He also had what looked like one of the musketeers swords.

No. He couldn’t be. Was he? Was he the Dread Pirate Roberts?

He made his way to your group. The Schuylers joined you as well. Angelica nudged you slyly and nodded at Herc. Everyone seemed to be throwing triumphant looks at each other.

“How cute, you guys decided to match costumes.” You blushed and ducked behind your cup. Hercules mumbled something under his breath about not knowing.

“Well, I think that you guys win best couples costume anyways,” Alex laughed, clapping Hercules on the back. You had just taken a sip and choked at Alex’s words. You were sure that your face was about as red as your dress.

Someone across the room called your name, so your group scattered to go be party people. Before heading off to be a good hostess, Eliza grabbed your arm, whispered “You’re welcome for the costume idea” and waltzed off. You blushed when you realized what she meant. She had probably gotten together with Alex to plan this.

How they even knew, you weren’t sure.

 

You made your way around the house several times, talking with friends and making sure everyone was dong good on refreshments.

After a while, you started getting a slight headache, so you went to your room for some peace and quiet and Tylenol.

You ran into Hercules on the way, who looked like he could use a break from the girl who was plastered all over him. You gently pried the girl off of him and when she started pouting at you, you said the only thing you could think of.

“Sorry, he’s taken.” 

The girl quickly let go of him and you pulled Hercules away by his hand. Neither of you said anything as you led the way to your room.

You got to the door and stepped inside, leaving the door slightly open behind you, allowing him to decide if he wanted to come in, as well.

He did.

The door closed behind him and he stood for a minute, looking around the room. He’d never been in here before. He looked at all the posters you art you had decorating your walls, the little knick-knacks that decorated your desk, everything.

You sat on your bed and took a sip out of the water bottle you had stashed in your mini-fridge beside your bed, tossing down some Tylenol.

He joined you a minute later, swiping the bottle you set down and taking a small sip of his own.

“Sorry, about that.”

Hercules looked at you quizzically. You hurried to clarify.

“About pretending to be your girlfriend.”

“Oh, don’t apologize. I was just about to thank you for that.” You didn’t know what to say. It was the first time since you had realized your feelings for Hercules that you were alone together. You had made sure it didn’t happen so that you wouldn’t make an idiot out of yourself.

You flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Hercules followed suit and let out a small ‘oh’.

You turned your head to the side and looked at him.

“You have stars on your ceiling.” You looked up and smiled.

“I love the stars. I love space.” With that, you lapsed into silence.

You weren’t sure how long you laid there, side-by-side, but you were shocked when Hercules’ head lolled to the side and rested in the crook of your neck. You looked over and his eyes were shut, breath even. 

You thought for a moment before you stretched your head over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, over his beanie. Even if you never told him how you felt, you’d at least have this stolen moment. 

You closed your eyes and let yourself drift off into a peaceful sleep.

 

A sleep that didn’t last very long. You woke up to small whispers in your doorway, but the rest of the house was silent. You were about to turn and look, but then you realized there was a weight holding you in place. You woke up a little most as you felt for what was on top of you.

An arm? Your eyes shot open.You were still laying across your bed with Hercules, but now you were curled up beside him, his warm chest to your back, his arms wrapped around you.

When you shifted, his arms tightened around you and pulled you closer. You weren’t getting out, even if you wanted to. The whispers in the door were quickly shushed and you heard the door slowly click shut.

You wanted to continue laying in Herc’s arms, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to deal with it later on. You’d continue to pine over him until your mind had enough and you moved on. Just thinking that hurt you.

You slowly eased your way out of his arms, no easy feat. When you were free, you quietly walked over to the closet and pulled out your pajamas. You slipped out of your dress and into shorts and an over-sized Columbia shirt. Socks went on and you slipped out the door.

You were tempted to head into the living room, where you could hear your friends talking, but instead you kept walking to the bathroom. You washed your face and brushed your teeth. After that, you headed back to your room.

Hercules was sitting up in the bed, looking adorably cute, with his sleepy eyes and his beanie scrunched on the side of his head.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” You crossed the room to the bed and sat down beside him.

“It’s okay. I just missed you, baby girl.”

What?

He seemed to realize what he had said, because his eyes flew open and his mouth opened and closed several times before closing with a snap. He pulled his hat down on his face, but not before you saw his skin darken with an incriminating blush.

“Baby… girl?” He groaned and laid backwards on the bed with a huff.

“Forget I said anything. Just ignore me.” That wasn’t happening. You scooted closer to him and reached out to pluck his hat off of his face. He sat up then, bringing his face right in front of yours, only a few centimeters away. Your breath caught in your chest and you just stared across the small distance into Hercules’ dark eyes. His eyes flicked down and back up to yours and the next thing you knew, he was leaning in. 

Sirens were going off in your head as he got closer. They were almost a really big distraction. Almost. But then his lips brushed yours and everything stopped. He pulled back and looked at you, making sure he hadn’t just royally ruined your friendship.

You sat there, stunned, unable to look away from him. He looked down, misunderstanding your reaction. 

Hercules started shifting over to the side of the bed, the other side, away from you, and you reached out, hardly knowing what you were doing. You hand landed on his wrist and he looked down at it before looking at you.

You tugged lightly and he came back. Your hands came up to the sides of his face and you studied him for a minute, making sure that he was okay with this, even if he had just initiated the first kiss.

When you were positive that he was definitely good, you brought your face to his and planted your lips on his. One of his hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer, almost into his lap, while the other wrapped itself in your hair, holding your head steady as he deepened the kiss. You stayed like that for a few minutes, making out heavily. 

Hercules’ hand started playing with the hem of your shirt. When you made no move or sound of protest, he slipped it underneath the cloth and started caressing your side.  
Feeling his warm, strong hands on your skin had heat pooling in your midsection in a matter of seconds.

He had just started leaning you back against the bed, careful to keep the two of you from over-balancing, when a crashing noise made you two jump apart.

You looked toward the crashing noise and saw everyone standing in your doorway. Eliza had been in the front, carrying two glasses of water. The two of you stared at them while the group stared at the two of you. A hand stretched up and a camera flashed and whirred. The silence continued.

“If you guys could, you know, beat it, that’d be faaaantastic,” you sniped from underneath Hercules. That seemed to break the moment and Eliza hurriedly turned around and shooed everyone out before closing the door.

You stared at the ceiling over Hercules shoulder for a moment before you noticed he was shaking.

“Herc?”

He raised his head to look at you. He was laughing. Laughing so hard that there were actual tears in his eyes.

“I can’t believe it. I’ve waited to kiss you for so long. Months. And the first night I get to do it, this happens.” He gasped out words between laughs and you started laughing with him.

After the two of you had calmed down, you were laying together. You were in his arms with your cheek pressed to his broad chest. He was tracing patterns on your arm with lazy fingers.

“So… You said you’d been waiting to do this for months?” Your head craned up to look at him. He nodded and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“I’ve been in love with you forever. I never thought… I never thought you would return the feeling.”

“I do.” 

He laughed. “Well I know that, now. But I was prepared to just be your friend. Whatever you needed.”

“I was thinking that exact thing, as well,” you murmured, turning your head back to a more comfortable position.

“Well, I’m glad we figured this out, right?” You nodded into his chest and pressed a kiss to his side.

“I’m glad Eliza and Alex and everyone went behind our backs to make us wear a couple’s costume.”


End file.
